Labyrinth What If's: #2
by CrystalDreamer620
Summary: Another crazy idea that popped into my mind. It's about what if a firey got hold of an LSD laced fruit. It's strange. Read it anyways.


A/N: Now, back by popular demand...Labyrinth What If's! I know a lot of people liked my Jareth/Mr. Rogers fic, but I've decided to start a new What If until I can get some more inspiration for the Mr. Rogers one. So enjoy my story, and always remember to be wary of fruit in the Underground.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, or any of it's characters, music, or plots...but you already know all that. Aren't disclaimers pointless? It's not like Jim Henson or George Lucas is gonna go to a fanfiction site, then choose one random laby-fic writer to sue! Oh never mind, on with the story!

~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*

~What If Jareth Gave Sarah a Prune, Not a Peach?~

~Scene:The Labyrinth~

*_Wandering through the labyrinth, Hoggle heard Sarah's desperate shouting. He knew the fireys were after her, trying to take off her head, and that was never fun.*_

****

Sarah: Hoggle, help!

****

Hoggle: I'm coming, Sarah!

__

*Jareth appeared as if from nowhere.*

****

Jareth: Well, if it isn't you. And where are you going?

****

Hoggle: Uh, well, the little lady gave me the slip, but I hears her now, so I was about to lead her back to the beginning like you told me.

*_The rest of the conversation did not go well for Hoggle. Much lying, accusations, and mispronouncing of Hoggle's name took place, _(A/N: I never _did_ see what was so hard about Hoggle's name!) _which eventually ended in Jareth giving Hoggle a present to give to Sarah: A wrinkled, purple prune.*_

~Scene: The Bog of Eternal Stench~

*_Quite a while later, as Sarah and the gang were leaving the Bog of Eternal Stench, Hoggle hung back. Feeling the small, shriveled prune in his pocket, he held it threateningly over the bog.*_

****

Jareth's Voice: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

*_Hoggle, thoroughly scared, replaced foul-smelling prune in his pocket. But no matter how pungent the prune's odor, it was nothing compared to the Bog of Eternal Stench, so the small dwarf scurried away as quickly as possible, catching up to his friends who were already making their way through the woods.*_

****

Sir Didymus: Was that my stomach or yours, Ambrosious?

****

Ludo: Hungry.

****

Sarah: Yeah. Well, we can't stop now. Maybe we can find some berries or something...

****

Hoggle: Uh, Sarah...

****

Sarah: Yeah? Hoggle, you found a prune? Well, I'm not one for prunes myself, but that must mean there are plum trees nearby! Let's go!

__

*Sarah threw the prune into the depths of the woods, and beckoned for her friends to follow her deeper into t he winding path.*

****

Hoggle: Well...I tried. If she doesn't eat it, that's out of my control.

****

Sarah: What's that, Hoggle?

****

Hoggle: Uh, nothing Sarah.

*_Sarah and her friends hurried on toward the castle, leaving the prune lying, untouched, on the ground.*_

****

Random Firey: Ooh! What's this? All I really want is to have a good time! And what's more fun than a prune?!?

*_The firey picked up the prune and popped it in his mouth all at once. He began to "Chilly Down," and was just in mid-boogie when he realized it tasted strange.*_

****

Firey: Oh no! What have I done?

*_The firey lay against a tree, in almost a dreamlike state, while Sarah and Co. were inching their way towards the goblin city. Jareth, on the other hand, was so engrossed in kicking goblins and chickens that he didn't notice the prune had reached the wrong person.*_

Firey: Everything's dancing...

~Scene: The Ballroom~

*_Jareth, clad in his blue sequined jacket and tights, wandered into the ballroom. Desperately, he picked his way through the mass of people in hopes of catching a glimpse of the special girl who captured his heart.*_

****

Firey: Where am I?

*_The firey was quite confused by now, especially since he was a guy. After all, he was wearing a silky blue ballroom gown, complete with a full skirt and pearl accents. Large pearl earrings dangled from his hairy, oversized ears.*_

****

Jareth: What the devil is that firey doing here, and where is Sarah?

*_Soft music began to play, and Jareth saw his cue.*_

****

Jareth: "There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel. Opened and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that will last. With in your heart, I'll place the moon, within your heart. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you-oo-oo, as the world falls down..."

*_Jareth continued to sing, but his beloved Sarah was no where in sight. "Where the bloody hell is she???" he cursed to himself, for it was dreadfully embarrassing for the goblin king to be seen at the ball without a dance partner. So he grabbed the first one in sight. As he approached, the firey said very sarcastically:_*

****

Firey: Oh Jareth, I didn't know you felt this way about me! But I have to tell you, I'm not that way...

****

Jareth: Shut up, you little twit, or I'll tip you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench!

****

Firey: Ok, ok, Your Highness. I was just saying...

*_Jareth gave the firey a threatening, mismatched stare. He immediately stopped talking, and gazed into the king's eyes. Jareth looked back. "Hmm..." the goblin king thought to himself. "Are all fireys' eyes that cruel?" For a moment, Jareth was mesmerized by the creature's gaze, although he never would have admitted it.*_

~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*

I know, I know. Not one of my better works. Just a crazy lil idea that I couldn't ignore. As always, remember to review! Thanks! (º_º)

~CrystalDreamer620~


End file.
